


whatever i lack (you make up)

by eyesmiling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiling/pseuds/eyesmiling
Summary: Jeno learns five things at once: One, buying an apartment to share with his boyfriend is worth being broke for. Two, domesticity is now part of their lives. Three, he loves the food his boyfriend makes. Four, he loves his boyfriend more. And five, he's happy.(In which Jeno is starting to know what true love and happiness feels like.)





	whatever i lack (you make up)

**Author's Note:**

> all hail domestic fics

If there's one thing that Jeno learns about being in a relationship, it's the feeling of comfort. Safety.  _Contentment._

There has been nothing but pure bliss ever since he and Jaemin started dating. It has been the cause of clumsy and accidental confessions by the school gates, two weeks of ignoring each other and one act of bravery from Jeno leads them to what they are now, and they wouldn't have it the other way.

Deciding to buy an apartment and live together has been a huge step forward for them. They're both still young and naive, but they weren't unsure. And now, here they are.

Jaemin shifts slightly in his chest, grumbling softly in his sleep. Jeno looks down, the other's sleeping face greeting him and his heart warms at the sight.

It's a weekend, meaning they don't have to do anything today. It's a bit too early when Jeno woke up, an unacceptable time to be awake when they don't have anything planned, but Jeno doesn't mind.

He tightens his arm that's wrapped around Jaemin's waist, bringing the younger closer to his chest. He smiles to himself when he hears Jaemin sigh in response, nuzzling his face on Jeno's chest.

Jeno considers sleeping again, the warmth of the room filling his senses and the soft whirl of the air conditioner putting him in a sleepy state.

He buries his face against Jaemin's hair and closes his eyes.

 

When Jeno wakes up the second time, the first thing he notices is that the air beside him is suddenly cold and his arms empty. He frowns, sitting up and looking at the digital clock at the bedside table. It's five past ten, he mentally notes.

He stands up, heading for the bathroom to give himself a little splash to look a little more awake then heads down the stairs afterwards.

When he enters the kitchen, the first thing that greets him is the overwhelming smell of pancakes. He steps in further the room, catching sight of his boyfriend humming to himself and swaying his hips slightly at the random tune he's making.

Jeno takes quick strides towards him and wraps his arms around Jaemin's waist, nosing the top of the younger's head.

Jaemin giggles, "Good morning to you too." He greets, placing a hand atop of Jeno's own that's resting on his stomach.

The older just hums in response and rests his chin on the younger's shoulder, watching him cook. "That looks good, I knew I made the right choice of dating you." Jeno chuckles.

"So you only dated me because of my cooking skills, and here I thought we have something special going on." The younger states dramatically, putting the spatula down for a moment and twists around Jeno's arms, facing him with an exaggerated pout on his lips.

Jeno laughs, bringing the younger closer to him by tightening his hold and kisses Jaemin's pout away.

Jaemin wrinkles his nose, looping his arms around Jeno's neck loosely and plays with the hair on the back of Jeno's head. "Stop being so distracting, we're gonna end up with burnt pancakes."

"You're distracting." Jeno retorts back childishly, pecking Jaemin's lips again.

The younger only rolls his eyes at him, turning around to face the stove. "Go sit there on the couch while I finish this." He orders.

Jeno reluctantly lets go of Jaemin's waist and steps back, heading for the couch as his boyfriend said. He sits down and absentmindedly reaches for the remote, turning the television on and stares at an animated show that flashes on, not really paying attention.

The older is almost at the brink of falling asleep again when Jaemin comes to the living room holding two plates of fresh pancakes.

Jeno looks at his boyfriend, observing him as the younger pulls his sleeves up to his forearms when it slips past his hands. The older raises an eyebrow, he knows that Jaemin loves wearing oversized hoodies, but not  _that_ oversized.

His eyes shift towards the hoodie design and everything clicks.  _Oh._

"Are you wearing my hoodie?" Jeno asks and Jaemin shoots him a wide-eyed glance, looking down on his clothes.

"I meanーyeah? It's just hanging around the chair and it's cold, so." Jaemin defends himself, crossing his arms and playfully glaring at him. Jeno grins at him, "It's fine, it fits you better anyways."

"Well, I guess I'll just steal all your clothes then." Jaemin laughs before pointing at the kitchen. "I'll be making coffee, hold on."

Jeno pouts, "You're gonna leave me again? You don't have to make coffee for me."

Jaemin sticks his tongue out at him. "Who said I'll be making coffee for you? Go make your own, lazyass." He snickers at him before making his way towards the kitchen.

Jeno sighs and stands up, following his boyfriend.

The two of them waits for their coffee to brew, the smell alone of the coffee making them relax.

The older suddenly reaches out and grabs Jaemin's hand, the younger shooting him a confused look as Jeno drags one of their small kitchen chairs that's obviously not meant for two people with his foot and sits down, pulling Jaemin forward to sit on his lap.

Jeno immediately winds his arms around Jaemin's waist when the younger wobbles back, causing the older to laugh at him.

"If I fall and somehow crack my head open and die, I'm going to haunt you, Lee Jeno." Jaemin threatens with no real bite on his words and places his hand on the older's shoulder, balancing himself.

Jeno snorts and places a small kiss on the younger's chin. "You're so dramatic."

Jeno trails kisses down from his chin to the length of Jaemin's neck and stops when he hears the slight hitch of the younger's breath. "That tickles." Jaemin says, a bit dazed.

"That's why I like doing it." Jeno mumbles on his skin then hides his face on the crook of Jaemin's neck, pressing another kiss there.

"You're so clingy this morning." Jaemin hums, one hand sliding up Jeno's head and threading his fingers on the older's hair. Jeno sighs, melting in to the touch. "I'm clingy every morning, I thought we knew this already." He replies, blowing on the sensitive part below the younger's ear and making him squeal, the fingers on his hair tightening it's grip.

"Don't do that!" Jaemin scolds, hitting Jeno on the shoulder. The older laughs against his neck, blowing another air on the same spot.

Jaemin whines, standing up and escaping from Jeno's grip, making him frown. "The coffee and pancakes are getting cold." The younger states, turning around and pouring the coffee to a mug. 

Jeno stands up and does the same, following the younger to the living room and plops down beside him. The both of them eat their food in comfortable silence, watching the current show running on the television. It's a rerun of an anime they've already finished a few months ago.

Jaemin's legs are now thrown across his lap, comfortably laying down with his head propped in the arm chair cushioned with a couch pillow.

Everything about this whole scene screams domestic, and Jeno is aware. The atmosphere is warm even if the air conditioner is on max, the weight of Jaemin's legs on his thighs real, all of this is raw, and it gives him a sudden rush of euphoria. It gives him a giddy feeling rushing through his veins, and he can't wait to spend more days like this with his boyfriend.

Suddenly, there's a movement beside him, the legs that was on his lap disappearing and being replaced with it's owner, the younger comfortably sitting on his lap as both of his thighs are now either side of Jeno's waist.

Jeno looks up at him and quirks up a brow, his hands coming up to hold Jaemin's waist instinctively.

His boyfriend's hands comes up to to cup his face and squishes his cheeks together, "What are you thinking about?" Jaemin asks him and stops squishing his face when Jeno whines, but the hands stay to hold his face.

Jeno sighs, looking straight at the other's eyes. "Wellーnothing, really. Just us." He replies, turning his head a little and pressing a kiss on Jaemin's wrist.

"Just us?" Jaemin parrots, a confused expression showing on his face.

The older nods, "Yeah, just us. You know, I'm not really used to this feeling. I'm not used to  _this,_ " Jeno trails off, gesturing wildly on Jaemin, making the younger hold back his laughter. "Not used to the knowledge of you actually feeling this way towards me and it justー" He exhales, smiling a little before continuing, "It makes me really happy to know that you trust me."

Memories of them protecting each other even in the littlest ways suddenly come flooding down on him. Like the time where Jeno saved Jaemin by pulling him back when he's about to get hit by a rushing motorcycle, the time when Jaemin saved him by pushing him out of the way when the kettle full of boiling water topples down and almost burned Jeno.

It's those kind of things that are filled with trust that made their bond stronger, and it fills both of their hearts with the biggest joy knowing that they have each other. 

Jaemin chuckles at him and squishes his cheeks together again, pecking Jeno's puckered lips and pulls back, grinning. "I love you, you loser. I trust you with all my life."

"I love you too. A lot." Jeno replies, then leans forward to capture Jaemin's lips in his for a kiss.

They kiss slowly at first, relishing the feeling of each other's lips. The steady rhythm of the kiss is already making Jeno lightheaded, but suddenly Jaemin's raising up to his knees and Jeno has to tilt his head up to kiss him. The younger's hands are still cupping his face, thumbs rubbing soft circles against his cheekbones and heat pools on Jeno's stomach.

Jeno's arms snake around his waist, pulling him in further and the slow movement of their lips turned vigorous. Jeno bites the swell of the younger's bottom lip and cherishing the surprised gasp that he let out.

He continues to drag his tongue across the seam of Jaemin's lips and the younger opens his mouth, Jeno eagerly licks into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Jaemin's and sucks on his tongue, bringing out a strangled noise from the younger.

Jeno can feel his head getting cloudy and he begrudgingly pulls away, the gross sound of mouths separating filling the little space between them and a thin string of saliva disconnecting their lips.

They stare each other for a moment, the hands cupping his face moving down to encircle his neck and thumbs the skin on his nape, making Jeno smile.

He places one last peck on Jaemin's mouth before trailing open mouthed kisses from the skin right under his jaw down to his neck, stopping on the skin above the collarbone and bites, sucking on the skin and eliciting a loud gasp from the other.

Jeno soothes the blooming bruise with his tongue and moves on to the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder, biting it as well and Jaemin breathes shakily, the hand on his nape crawling up to his head and grip his hair.

Jeno pulls back, satisfied with his handiwork and looks back up at Jaemin, who's already looking at him with such fond gaze he almost melts on the spot.

Jaemin sits back down on his lap and rearranges himself, throwing his legs on one of Jeno's thigh so now he's sitting on the space between Jeno's legs, leaning his back against the armchair and resting his head on Jeno's chest.

"Comfortable?" Jeno chuckles, tightening his hold on Jaemin's torso and resting his cheek on top of the younger's head.

Jaemin just nods sleepily, snuggling even more on his chest and letting out a yawn.

Jeno hums, closing his eyes.

 

If there's one thing that Jeno learns about being in a relationship, it's the feeling of comfort. Safety.  _Contentment._

Everything feels right as it should be, feeling like there's no need to rush, because right now, it's their own moment. Their own intimacy. Like it's a little secret that only the both of them know.

And they have each other, it's been like that since day one. They grew up together, faced difficulties together, and moved on together.

Everything else don't matter as long as they stay in each other's comfort.

Because right now, they finally know what genuine happiness feels like. Here, with each other, that's happiness, that's _love,_ and they won't trade it for anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nomintwt) and scream about nomin with me because that's all i do


End file.
